Hey There
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: Santana spends a memorable day with Brittany. Some Klaine in here for good measure. Not totally M, but I'll keep this rating just in case.


A/N: So this is a little thing I wrote because I can t wait for the new episode on Tuesday. It is mainly Brittany/Santana, but I also have some Kurt/Blaine here and there for good measure. This doesn t exactly have a plot, so don t expect to find one. This is the same universe as my Don t People Knock? series. If you guys have suggestions or requests of what you want to read then just say the word. I ll do my best to fulfill your scenario. This is slight M, not too graphic because I m not used to writing girl/girl smut. I m much for familiar with Klaine. Anyway, are you guys excited for the new episode? I sure as hell am. Well, on with the story, enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mondays were always a drag; nothing about the day was appealing. Everyone was always half asleep during classes, even the teachers. There was no point to having school on a Monday, none at all.

Santana thought it was completely and totally unnecessary, but then she remembered the reason why she had never complained about it before.

On Mondays Brittany would always have a cherry smoothie for lunch. Santana could remember sitting next to her best friend and just watching the way she swallowed the cold drink. They way there would always be one drip of smoothie left on the girl's lips, and how she wanted so badly to lean over and lick it off for her.

Only on this Monday, Brittany was sitting alone, not with her boyfriend. Santana didn't even bother wasting time wandering why he wasn't by her; instead she grabbed some food quickly and made her way to the chair next to her friend.

"Hey you." Santana gave a warm smile and sat down; Brittany took her mouth off the purple straw and smiled from ear to ear, "Hi!"

She subconsciously put a hand on Santana's knee which made the girl's breath hitch. Brittany hadn't touched Santana in a while, not since the unspeakable locker event a couple of weeks ago. Santana figured she would try to get close to the blonde again, because honestly, she missed her.

The two girls made small talk and Brittany talked about how her cat won a mini fridge in a poker competition. She was going on and on about things that probably only happen in her dreams. But Santana wasn't really paying attention; she was more interested in the way Brittany's tongue flicked across her teeth every time she said a certain letter.

And how every now and then the blonde would lick at the side of her mouth to retrieve the drips of saliva that were forming from talking so much. Santana had her head resting on her fist and she was looking at the girl with a loving smile, not even caring how love struck she looked.

She also had her attention drawn to how red Brittany's lips were. Brittany never had the largest lips in the world, but they were nice and small and sweet. And Santana loved the way they tasted, loved the way they felt across her skin.

And when Santana found herself licking her own lips excessively, the staring would be over. Because Brittany noticed now that Santana looked like a lion that just caught a baby gazelle. "Santana? Are...are you alright?"

Santana realized the extent of her licking and sat up straight, "Oh what? Yeah Britt I'm fine, yeah."

The blonde just shook her head and continued rambling, Santana scooted closer and listened intently, agreeing with everything the girl said, and loving every quirk and twitch her mouth made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Santana had been invited to Kurt's house for some lady chatting. She and Kurt were becoming quite close, believe it or not. She liked having someone like him to talk to. And Blaine was there too, and he was a nice guy to have around as well.

So she got to the Hummel-Hudson household and rang the doorbell. She noticed that there were two cars in the driveway, one known to be Kurt's and the other one not so familiar.

The door swung open and Blaine greeted her with a warm smile, "Hey Santana, come in."

She gave him a smug look because his hair was all over the place, his shirt was buttoned halfway and his tie was loose and dangling around his neck. And to add to all of his obviousness, his zipper was unzipped.

Santana tried to ignore the fact that she knew exactly what the two boys just got done doing, but it wasn't working. "So I take it you miss Kurt a lot?"

She gave him another smug smile and looked him up and down. Blaine blushed and led her to the stairs to Kurt's room, which was uncommonly locked.

Blaine jiggled the doorknob, the door was indeed locked. So he knocked and said, "Uh, Kurt? You want to open the door?"

Santana had a confused look plastered across her face and then they heard a, "Hold on I'm changing."In response.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, my cock was in your ass not twenty minutes ago, there really isn't anything i haven't seen before."

Santana snorted and bowed her head to hide her amusement. Kurt huffed and opened the door, the only thing he was wearing were a pair of black boxer briefs with the word "DIESEL" written in big block letters across the waistband.

Blaine walked past him and added, "Oh Santana's here."

Kurt immediately went red but kept his composure. Santana looked at him and blushed, never had she thought that Kurt Hummel would make her blush, but it happened. "Wow Hummel, that's some equipment."

She walked past the half naked boy and sat on the loveseat next to his clothes. Once the two boys noticed where the girl decided to sit they both practically screamed, **"NO!"**

Santana jumped up and stood up ready to fight someone, "What the _hell_ Hummel?"

Both boys blushed harshly and ducked their heads, realization set in on Santana and her face turned to a look of disgust. "Oh don't tell me I just sat on the place where you two just got done having sex? Don't fucking tell me. Damn i was so close to actually getting to watch this time."

Blaine coughed and elbowed Kurt in the ribs, causing him to almost tumble over. Santana huffed and sat on the bed and then asked them both a simple yet pained question, "Let me guess, you guys have had sex where I'm sitting right now am I right?"

Kurt laughed this time and answered matter-of-factly, "Actually yes, but we haven't used that spot since..."

Kurt put a finger to his lips, trying to remember. Blaine looked offended and finished his answer, "Friday."

Kurt snapped his fingers and nodded with a smile. Blaine was still looking at Kurt with a hurt expression, "Why don't you remember that?" Kurt shrugged, "Maybe you were having an off night."

Santana laughed and Blaine's jaw dropped in disbelief, **_"An off night!"_**

Blaine turned around to his boyfriend who was putting his pants back on. Kurt laughed a little and put his arms around Blaine's neck, "I'm sorry, of course I remember that night, that was the first time we tried-"

But Blaine shut him up with a kiss before he could finish his sentence. Santana was hanging off the edge of the bed, waiting for the boy to finish his juicy revelation. "Um, you can go on with that sentence."

Both boys looked at her and gave her a no-way-in-hell look. But then she snapped out of her short lived, yet reoccurring fantasy of sleeping with pair and said, "Anyway, I think wheels is going to break up with Britt."

Kurt looked at her wildly, "You're just saying that out of hope Santana."

She scoffed and pulled out her phone, which was ringing. Her face lit up and jumped off the bed, "It's Brittany, I gotta go."

She kissed both boys on the cheek and smacked Kurt's ass. Kurt sighed and put his arm around Blaine's shoulder; Blaine smiled at his boyfriend but then knocked his arm off of his shoulder.

"Don't do that, it makes me feel short."

Kurt broke out into a hysterical laugh and finished getting dressed as Blaine tried to finish buttoning his Dalton dress shirt with a disapproving look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana got to Brittany's house and walked in as she was greeted by Mrs. Peirce. She smiled to the taller and older blonde and made her way up the stairs.

When she got to Brittany's room, she heard the shower running and a girl humming contently. Santana made herself comfortable and turned on the TV that was sitting on a wooden nightstand. She had lost track of time and she snapped out of her daydreaming state when she heard the shower stop.

To say Santana was nervous to see her best friend in just a towel, wet and clean, was an understatement. Ever since she told Brittany she was in love with her, they didn't hang out after school, and they most certainly did not have sex, or even kiss for that matter.

But when Brittany stepped out of the bathroom and her long blonde hair was cascading down her back, Santana couldn't help but stare in awe. Brittany saw Santana sitting on her bed; she smiled widely and ran up to hug the Latina.

Santana obviously wasn't expecting the sign of affection because it took her a couple of seconds to hug the girl back. Brittany pulled back and walked over to her dresser to pull out some clothes. She had no shame, she just dropped her towel and let it pool by her feet.

Santana couldn't help but stare, yes she'd seen Brittany naked a million times before, but this time it felt different. This time she knew she was in love with Brittany, and this time she didn't take her for granted.

The blonde put on a bra and a pair of boy shorts with little lollipops on them. She looked, for lack of a better word, enchanting.

Santana thought she was in heaven, and she couldn't believe that she ever had sex with this girl, and didn't mean it.

Brittany walked over to the TV and changed the channel to cartoons, Santana smirked at the action. She could smell the scent of Vanilla; she loved that smell on her. Brittany stepped to Santana and said happily, "Here, I got a new body wash, this time its vanilla and peppermint!"

The brunette couldn't help but smile, but her smile drifted away when Brittany moved her own hair out of the way so that Santana could smell her new smell.

Brittany stood there half naked, letting Santana get impossibly close to her, and Santana thought she was dreaming because there was no way this could be real. But Santana didn't move in like Brittany wanted her to, she just took a big breath, "Wow smells nice Britt." And smiled and looked back at the TV.

The blonde looked confused, "No, you gotta come here."

And then Santana felt a cold yet soft hand on the back of her neck, drawing her head close to the girl. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she needed to control her hormones, and this was not a good time to be a horny teenager.

Santana was probably a centimeter away from Brittany's still wet neck, and she was pretty sure that she could hear the blood rushing to that spot between her legs.

Brittany's fingers subconsciously laced through Santana's hair, making the Latina shiver. Santana couldn't help the _"Hmmm"_ That escaped her mouth when taking in the taller girl's scent.

After about five minutes of just standing there, Santana took Brittany's hand out of her hair and place them by Brittany's side. The blonde's pupils were dilated, and Santana imagined her own were as well.

She wasn't sure where this was going, but Santana knew one thing, she didn't want it to stop.

Brittany's lips were red with water droplets still dripping down slowly off of them. Santana watched as the water droplet soared down Brittany's neck to her collar bone, Brittany watched her eyes follow the tiny bead of water.

"Santana..." The brunette didn't bother looking back up at her; she just watched how the water traced every curve and groove of her friend's body.

Then Brittany cupped Santana's face with her hand and slowly traced her thumbs across the Latina's cheekbones. Santana's eyes fluttered shut and moments later she felt soft, slightly cold lips press to hers.

They all say you are supposed to feel fireworks when you kiss the right person, but right now it might as well been World War 1.

They broke apart and Brittany got naked, again for the second time in under an hour. Santana just looked at her, she wanted to be with Brittany again but she didn't want this to be something the girl would regret in the morning.

"Brittany stop, you love _Artie_ remember?"

Brittany nodded and kissed the Latina again, "But I love _you_ too." Santana gave her a weak but approving smile.

Brittany helped Santana get rid of all her clothes and threw them over the small sized couch. Their lips crashed together sweetly, not rushing and sloppy, but gently and forcefully. On their way back to the bathroom Santana walked quickly to the bedroom door and locked it, ensuring no one would come in.

Brittany turned the shower back on and led Santana into the warm cubical. The water felt great on their skin, but most of all, it looked great on Brittany. Santana marveled at the beautiful young girl in front of her, and she couldn't help the tiny smile that spread across her face when she realized she might actually get to be with this great person.

The heat radiating from the water mixed with the sexual tension in the tiny cubical was too much for the Latina. So she let their lips met again, one asking for entrance, the other welcoming the familiar taste.

Their tongues danced for quite some time, then Santana pulled away and attached her tingly lips to the blonde's neck. A moan escaped Brittany's mouth as Santana did magical things with hers.

The brunette held Brittany's arms above her head while she traced the girl's collar bone with her tongue. Santana let Brittany's arms back down to trail over her body.

Fingers intertwined, legs tangled, hair sticking to their foreheads, and skin on skin, Santana couldn't imagine a more perfect place she would rather be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting and the beautiful orange color it produced shined on Brittany's silhouette.

Both girls were lying in Brittany's bed, under the pink childish colors. Something about how the blue eyes searched into the brown comforted Santana. She couldn't quite explain the feeling she would get when Brittany did... anything basically.

She could be brushing her teeth or tying her shoes or brushing her hair and Santana would fall even more in love with her.

She took Brittany's hand in hers and laced their fingers together before placing a tender kiss to the back of the soft girl's neck. She could feel her smile sweetly, even though Brittany was facing the opposite direction.

Then she moved her body so that she was now facing the Latina, whose eyes were following the movements of her fingers.

They looked into each other's eyes, blue into brown. Santana just stared into the tropical ocean of blue; she was getting lost in them, once again.

"You were right." Santana said in the most sincere tone Brittany had ever heard in her life. But she was still confused as to why Santana even said that.

"What do you mean?" Santana rolled on top of the lighter skinned girl and kissed her lips, then down to her jaw.

"It's better with feelings."

Her voice was barely a whisper; Brittany smiled and reached her head up slightly to kiss the girl.

Santana met their eyes, "And eye contact."

She gave a loving laugh which the girl under her mirrored. They stay tangled up together in the sheets, not caring how many meals they had missed, or how many times they would have to shower again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
